


what we see in the dark

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: "You've been drinking tonight, haven't you?"





	what we see in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never drunk anything except communion wine, so I have no idea what I’m doing.

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

Albus had climbed through Gellert’s window just moment’s ago. His mind had been buzzing with ideas and concepts he had wanted to talk over with Gellert, but instead of being greeted with an enthusiastic smile, he had been met with silence.

Gellert’s room was dark, only a small candle sitting on the dresser making it possible to see anything. The owner of the room was lying on his back on the bed, an empty bottle lying a few inches away from his outstretched hand.

When he received no answer, Albus carefully picked his way through the mess lying on the floor and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. He picked up the bottle and put it on the night table.

Gellert didn’t look at him, his face covered with his other hand. Slowly, Albus reached out to lift it away. He gasped as he saw that Gellert’s face was wet with tears. Albus swept them away gently with his thumb. He didn’t ask anything, just waited for Gellert to tell him what was wrong by himself.

Gellert took a shaky breath and whispered, “I See things.”

Albus frowned. “What do you mean?”

Gellert reached for Albus’ hand and held it with his own. “I have visions,” he said with the air of a confession.

Albus blinked. “Visions?”

Gellert rose to a sitting position, swaying as he did so. He grasped Albus’ head with his hands. “I know you think divination is nonsense, but you have to believe me,” he said, his voice bordering on desperate. His eyes were holding an almost feverish gleam as they stared intently at Albus’ own.

Somewhat unnerved by his behaviour, Albus lay his palms against the hands holding his face. “I believe you,” he stated, his voice reassuring.

Gellert closed his eyes and slumped against him.

Albus reached out a hand and ran it through Gellert’s hair. “What do you see?” he whispered, “That is- if you wish to tell me.”

“Death. Destruction. The earth rotting beneath our feet,” Gellert said, his voice muffled by Albus’ shoulder.

Albus drew him more tightly against him and caressed his back soothingly. He lay his head on top of Gellert’s hair.

“The Muggles- we need to stop them,” Gellert whispered, his hands reaching out to grasp Albus’ shirt.

Albus shushed him. “I know. We will.”

He kept rubbing Gellert’s back until he felt him falling asleep. “Come on, Gellert, let’s get you to sleep,” he whispered as he carefully lowered Gellert onto his back.

Albus stood up and tapped his wand against the sheets. The sheets slid gently from behind Gellert’s body. When they were entirely free, Albus grasped hold of them and tucked them tenderly around Gellert. He lowered his head to press a kiss against Gellert’s brow.

As he went to leave, Gellert’s hand appeared from under the blankets and grasped his sleeve.

“Stay with me,” Gellert commanded, his voice soft with tiredness.

Albus smiled. “Of course.”

Albus took off his jacket and tapped his remaining clothes with his wand, instantly transforming them into a soft nightgown. Then he lifted the corner of the blanket and lowered himself next to Gellert. Reaching out, he drew Gellert snuggly against him. A whispered spell took out the candle and left them lying in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
